


Devil Parade (Part A)

by Sakurazawahare



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurazawahare/pseuds/Sakurazawahare
Summary: 魔人但丁x尼禄Devil triggered Dante/NeroWork in Chinese.





	Devil Parade (Part A)

A

　　他被锁在床上——双手吊高，被锁链捆住了,只要稍稍一动就能听见铁链互相碰撞的刺耳声响。

　　他讨厌身下床垫软到好像要塌陷的感觉，讨厌床头烛台燃着的恶魔火焰，讨厌一切复古的家具布置，讨厌空气里装腔作势的熏香的恶心味道。

　　他保持这个姿态很久了。全身赤裸，双腿大张着跪在那里——烛火隐约照亮的后穴泛着湿漉漉的光泽，好像已经被人肆意玩弄到湿软那般。然而他的目光始终凌厉而危险，如同在黑夜里随时准备亮出獠牙的捕猎者并且只是一时陷入了窘境，只要他有机会……只要他一挣脱那个该死的锁链，他立刻就会用右爪将这一切的始作俑者撕个粉碎，并且会像个真正的恶魔一样咬碎他的喉咙，饮尽他的血来泄愤。

　　他盯着在阴影处若影若现的人影，从喉咙里发出愤怒而充满威胁性地咆哮。然而口中被塞入了口枷，就仿佛一只野兽被带上了嘴套。他的牙齿大力撕咬着该死的球体听得塑料开始凄惨的咯吱作响，着实状若疯狗。他感到有些难以呼吸——他脖颈处的项圈扣得过于紧了，长长的细链垂在他分开的双腿之间，同样是冷冰冰的金属质地。

　　他听见那个混蛋走近了。他瞪视着他。他恨不得立刻就要将他拆解成碎片。

　　那个高大的恶魔俯下身拽住了他的下颚，爪子近乎嵌入了软肉之中留下带血的痕迹。恶魔的唇角勾勒出残忍而恶意的微笑，仿佛嘲讽着他羞耻的样子。尼禄没法合上嘴，在撕咬球体的同时多余的唾液顺着下颚淌下来，凄惨又难看，但他却同样的笑了，眯起眼睛来笑容冰冷且讽刺。

　　“Fuck you.”他模糊地说。

　　那恶魔吻他，带着利牙的略微疼痛的吻落在他的脖颈、侧脸、下颚、甚至是唇角，动作足够温和好似满含爱意。男孩厌恶地转开脑袋躲避恶魔的气息。他紧闭着眼睛好似对一切都厌倦透了。他撕咬着口球。他发出更多低沉的咆哮。

　　那恶魔从来没有一次弄疼过他，这是他最恨的一点。当恶魔的唇齿触到他的喉结的时候他的喉咙依旧在震颤。即便是强奸他的时候，那个混蛋用的也是最温柔的手法，让高潮带走年轻骑士的理智，让快感一点一点摧毁他。这次也不会例外。

　　他前胸的两点被恶魔的舌头玩弄着，粗糙的手爪划过凸起，扯动揉捏，很快它们都敏感地硬挺起来好像邀请更多的触碰那般。尼禄对此发出一声若有若无的轻哼甚至不屑于再骂人。他感觉恶魔在他的身体上不断地吮吸留下痕迹，最新的红痕与前些日子的交叠在一起，似乎每一个角落都被打上了烙印，连大腿内侧也被人温和地吻过，就像是被人肆意玩弄使用的物品那样被触碰任何地方，用这种简单的方式被标记。

　　他感觉很糟。糟透了。这几天来他都被这样像个性奴隶一样锁着被人用以释放欲望，却在同一时间得到了同样令人癫狂的快感。他每次都挣扎，咆哮，又抓又咬，而这个比他强大他多的恶魔只是玩弄着他的敏感处直到他全身瘫软地射出来，在高潮的余烬里逐渐对这一切放弃思考。

　　当他再一次被那恶魔圈着性器玩弄到勃起的时候他粗重地喘了起来，他感到后面可怕的空虚——身体似乎记得那些令人着迷的感觉，以至于开始着迷恶魔所有的那根阴茎……

　　他被人从后方握住腰部，屁股略微翘了起来，仿佛一个邀请侵犯的姿势。那根粗大高热的阴茎顶着湿软的肛口暧昧的滑动着仿佛在挑衅着年轻人早已被碾碎的骄傲——尼禄发出愤怒的吼声，换来的只是恶魔得意洋洋的轻笑。一个吻贴上耳廓，插入的过程被刻意的放缓，硕大的阴茎一点一点扩开肛口挤进去迫使男孩挺起腰腹断断续续地低吟出声——他挣扎起来，晃得铁链哗啦哗啦的响，被侵犯带来的羞耻令他在呜咽里带了一些泄愤般的嘶吼。他拖着双腿试图远离那个混蛋却又被人抓着腰部拖回跨下——阴茎狠狠地一个抽送，他软下身来。

　　那恶魔从后面操他，干得又狠又深。尼禄的后面因为缺乏经验而紧得要命，恶魔很享受让那肠壁慢慢张开变成欢迎他、渴求他的湿软。他同样享受年轻人愤怒的嘶吼最终在接连的快感中变成求饶一样的低泣。从没有任何人，女人，或者男人，尝到过这个孩子的美好、感受过这孩子青涩而敏感的身体——他是第一个，并且是唯一一个。

　　似乎有些许小小的得意化成甜味涌进喉间。恶魔的大掌近乎将男孩的侧腰掐出红痕来，激烈的性爱中粗大的阴茎快速狠厉地顶进去，每次都能收获男孩一点难耐的呻吟和无意识蜷起来的脚趾。他想要听男孩叫得更响，他想要听到更多祈求的低泣，哪怕那之中夹杂着非常难听的骂声。所以他在几个重顶之后取下了男孩的口球——过量的津液滴下来，将尼禄的下巴染的一塌糊涂。

　　尼禄试图咬住下唇，但是他再也做不到了。在近乎令人癫狂的撞击中他感觉到自己被恶魔的庞大身躯掌控着，湿热而逐渐软下来的后面已经在操弄中完全张开，并没有被人抚摸过的前端也开始渗出液体对这次欢爱展现出狂喜的姿态。他由凶恶猛犬被操成了抬高屁股发情的猫儿。

　　“啊啊……”

　　眼泪流下来的时候他甚至忘记让嘴唇张合吐出脏词。他深陷于恶魔该死的温和中，在阴茎深埋进去的同时尽责的对此发出柔软的呻吟。脖颈间的细链随着抽动而来回摇晃，浑浑噩噩间他垂下脑袋任由眼泪滴到床单上。他的双腿在欢愉中颤栗，前端断断续续喷出浊液的时候他突然拔高音调尖叫出声，音调破碎仿若痛苦的溺水者。

　　“但丁……啊啊……但、但丁……”

　　无意识间他喊了别的谁的名字。于那一瞬间恶魔低吼一声，大量的精液灌进来宣布了对男孩的占有——尼禄喘息着等着恶魔的阴茎拔出去，后穴该死地湿透了。那些精液很快从一时半会难以合拢的穴口一点一点往外淌，私处被流淌的白浊弄得过分凄惨又过分色情。

　　双手的禁锢被取下来，像是已经被玩坏一样的男孩倒了下去，却又被恶魔揽入怀中好像一个充满爱意的拥抱。落下来的又是该死的亲吻。那恶魔比他强大太多，他无法反抗。

　　然而恶魔释放过一次的阴茎依旧硬的令人恐惧，尼禄感觉到那炽热还在他的臀沟顶弄着，能做的也只有厌恶地闭上眼忍受那双手爪重新掰开臀瓣好让阴茎插到深处。他的屁股和腿根都被恶魔大量的精液涂满了，还有更多的白浊正顺着张开的穴口在操弄的间隙中往外流淌。他已经没有什么挣扎的力气，任由那混蛋调转姿势开始新的一轮侵犯——后面还会有第三次，第四次，直到尼禄开始出声求饶、彻底失去意识为止。

　　尼禄坐在恶魔的胯部，那恶魔平躺着。男孩软下来的性器可怜兮兮地往下淌着透明的液体，在那颠簸中他只能无助地呻吟，尖叫。他项圈的链子被恶魔捏在手里——他是他的所有物，他哪也去不了了。年轻的骑士只能想象着自己和另外的人在一起……而那个男人现在或许对他现在的处境如何毫无兴趣。


End file.
